At present, the thin film transistor (TFT) display field is developed quickly, and the requirements for the development of the display include the characteristics such as slim profile, high resolution, high transmission, or the like. The display modes mainly include vertical alignment (VA), twist nematic (TN), advanced dimensional switch (ADS), high resolution ADS (HADS) or the like. The ADS and HADS modes are more favored by clients due to high aperture ratio and high transmission.